1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film transfer device, and more particularly to a paint transfer device which transfer a paint film paint film transfer tape, thereby enabling the device to use the tape as an eraser, marker or glue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a paint film transfer device has been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-178525. The conventional paint film transfer device has a large gear mounted on a supply reel around which paint film transfer tape is wound, and a relatively small gear is mounted on a take-up reel which takes up the used tape, with the small gear meshing with the large gear. In operation, the paint film transfer tape is supplied from the supply reel. As the supply reel rotates, the take-up reel rotates through the large and small gears, so that the used tape is automatically taken-up.
However, such a conventional paint film transfer device is costly to manufacture due to its many components including the large and small gears.
Additionally, as the outer diameter of the supply reel becomes smaller and smaller, and that of the take-up reel correspondingly becomes larger and larger through using the paint film transfer tape, synchronization between the reels is lost, and excessive force is applied to the tape because the feeding speed becomes slower and slower, while the take-up speed becomes faster and faster. Thus, another problem is that the supply or take-up reel must be arranged to slip, which makes the arrangement unduly complicated.